Aphrodisiac
by melanoleuca
Summary: Izaya finally pushes Namie a bit far and she retaliates. Leaving Izaya in a very uncomfortable predicament. Shizaya Warning: Contains Yaoi, tainted tea and of course Smut. A fill from the Kinkmeme.
1. The Tea

**Shizaya - Aphrodisiac**

As a way to get back at Izaya for being short on payday (and it's personal this time, she was gonna use her check to buy some sexy lingerie to get down with her brother in), Namie slips a little extra something into his tea, leaving him all alone, tied up, naked as the day he was born.

Shizuo's running an errand for Shinra to pick up some information on a new underground doctor (because Shinra's competitive like that) and finds Izaya in his lewd state after kicking open the door when he got no response.

After being untied, Iza attacks, straddling Shizuo and begging to be fucked and just yeah. Okay.

BONUS POINT TIIIIIME~:

• Dirty talk from both parties.  
• Established relationship.  
• Adorable fluff afterwards, complete with Shizuo making breakfast for his widdle flea and Izaya wearing his clothes all sleepily and cute.  
• Izaya thanking Namie in a completely snarky way.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Today will be the day_… Namie thoughtfully thumbed the Victoria secret ad, heels clacking loudly on the tile. Opening the door to her boss' office, she felt a bubble of excitement beginning to rise in her chest.

_Today I can finally buy the perfect lingerie for Seiji…_ She greedily snatched the stack of bills on Izaya's desk.

"I'll be heading home now…" she mumbled slightly, counting the bills in her hand. She could see it now, the glow of her alabaster skin in the dim light, the glint of lust in his eyes as he takes in her perfect round breasts barely encased in the dark lace. The feel of his hands as he—

"What the fuck is this Izaya!?" She screamed , fanning the bills in front of his face. The thin man glanced up slightly from the computer screen, raising an eyebrow.

"That happens to be your pay for the week." A smirk curled on to his face. "Namie has a problem with getting paid ne..? If you want you could leave it on the desk. I'll gladly take it back."

"I have a problem not getting paid the full amount! Where is the rest of it?" She slammed her fists on the desk, eyebrows twitching with contained rage.

"But Namie!" Izaya gasped in feigned hurt, "Don't you remember how mean you were to me? My throat was so sore from playing with Shizu-chan I asked you to make me some tea. Instead you have me a banana saying 'Practice makes perfect'." He frowned, "I had so many phone calls to make that day…So, I docked your pay!" he finished brightly.

The underwear ad crumpled in Namie's fists, her face growing darker as Izaya reached under his desk.

"Besides Namie, how could I not get these while I was out today?" Placing a pair of bright pink headphones on his head, he spun his chair, cackling maniacally, "You can hear Nirvana with these!" his laughter swirling around the office.

With a frustrated scream, Namie whirled on her heel and started marching towards the door.

"Oh, and Namie?" Izaya called as she placed one hand on the door. "Could you be a dear and make me some tea before you go?" The laughter and spinning resumed as she slammed the door shut.

Namie's thoughts were a jumble; all of her plans tonight were ruined. RUINED! Because of that deep throating bastard and his tea! Her planning, her fantasies, all of the pent up sexual frustration…

Her footsteps slowed.

The bastard wants tea huh? Fine, he'll get some tea and little bit of payback.

* * *

"Here's your tea, you stingy bastard." Namie practically threw the tray on Izaya's desk, spilling tea on his papers.

"Now, Now, Namie," He hastily mopped up the tea, "Mustn't be so clumsy, you might have spilled tea all over that lovely underwear ad you've been carry. Be careful not to let Seiji see that, he might get the wrong idea…"

"I hope you choke" was her reply as she turned towards the door.

"So mean Namie…" He chuckled, quickly downing the warm bitter liquid. He reached over to pour himself a second cup, but found that his hands seemed to have changed to rubber. He clumsily flopped his arms on the desk. Why was the world suddenly swimming? The last thing he saw before his eyes crossed and his head hit the desk, was a dark vaguely menacing form heading his direction.

"…"

"…Nnngh.."

Bleary crimson eyes slowly blinked awake. _What the hell…?_ He pulled on his arms, the strain in his shoulders becoming more and more uncomfortable. _What is going on? And why is it so damn hot?_ As consciousness slowly slithered into his brain, the room came into focus with a very smug looking Namie leaning against his couch. He struggled again, finally recognizing the restraints on his wrists and ankles pulling his limbs taught. He gazed down at his alarmingly naked body. _Why was it still so damn hot?_ His skin felt peeled, the first layer of nerves exposed to the elements.

"I see you're awake." Namie lifted herself from the couch, each step resounding as she approached. "I supposed I may have over done the tranquilizer a bit…but the rest. The rest it seems to be working perfectly.

Izaya struggled to start his sentence, swallowing against a suddenly dry mouth.

"I see that Namie has decided to pursue unemployment as her next career choice." He managed to fit his smirk on his face. "Of course, if you untie me I will gladly forget this little incident ever happened. Sounds like a good deal ne?" _I will personally make sure she ends up as one of her own experiments…maybe give her to Shinra…_

Namie's low chuckle interrupted his thought. "No...I don't think I will. Do you like my little restraints? They hook right over the top of the door. I bought them hoping to use them tonight," She pushed the door, making tips of Izaya's toes drag along the floor looking for purchase. "but, thanks to you, all of my plans for tonight are ruined. So I think I'll leave you here in the same state you've forced me into. Full of lust and longing, and nothing to do with it…" She laughed abruptly, a startled sound pulled from her lips.

His eyes widened at the sound. "…What did you give me?"

She gave a smirk that would've made Izaya proud, in any other circumstance.

"An aphrodisiac. A quite powerful one actually. It will only get stronger with time.

The A/C clicked on in the apartment, the vent above him sending a cool gust of air across his too hot skin. He shivered, rolling his eyes back in his head. This was going to be trouble.

Namie laughed again. "I see its already working." She grabbed his hardened member, running a manicured thumb across the slit causing Izaya to gasp as swallowed a moan.

"Have a good night Izaya~" chuckling, she turned and walked for the door.

"No! No! Namie! WAIT!"

The door slam echoed in the apartment and Izaya was left struggling as the heat in his groin built into a fire.

* * *

**A small aside:** This is my first fan fiction ever, much less a smut fic. But no one ever has ever accused me of being timid so here we go. I tried to fill this on the kinkmeme but for the life of me could figure out how to post on it...none of my posts would stick...

At any rate, please review. I would love to make this better.

Thank you muchly!


	2. The Door

Chapter 2

Dollar bills fluttered in the air, their previous owner quickly becoming a distant speck on the horizon.

"You know," Tom grunted picking up the scattered bills, "he had the money. You didn't have to throw him across Ikebukuro."

"Tch…crazy right-wingers like that piss me off…" The blonde began fumbling with his pockets as his ringtone began to sound, eyes rolling at the song. _…She blinded me with science…Science!...She blinded-_

"What's up Shinra?"

"Ah Shizuo! Ah…are you still working?"

"Just threw the last client. What's up?"

"Ah, I see…Well, you know, I'm here with a patient and..well, it's the strangest thing…I'm looking at such a distinctive double cross stitch. It's quite remarkable, you know, normally you would only find this type of sti-"

"Shinra! What do you want?!" The bodyguard almost snapped the cigarette he was bringing to his mouth.

"Oh! Yes! Of course! Well I think there is another doctor in the underground. Have you heard of anything?"

"Not really… Wouldn't this be a question for the flea? He's the informant."

"Well, it's funny, I tried calling him first but he didn't answer. Will you be seeing him tonight? Could you have him call me? This really is quite important."

"Huh…That's weird…" Shizuo mumbled almost to himself, "damn flea always has his phone on him…"

"I know right?! I know he would have let me implant it into his brain if you hadn't stopped him."

"You're damn right I did! You crazy quack! Do you remember what happened when you tried to integrate my ipod? I had those damn headphones stuck on my head for 2 weeks! THEY DIDN'T EVEN PLAY MUSIC!" He held the phone in front of his face as he yelled.

"That's not fair Shizuo! I know it would have worked if only.."

"Shut up Shinra! Before I send you to the doctor!"

"I knew it! You do know of the other doctor! Tell me right now or!"

Shizuo flipped the phone closed with a growl. "Guess I better go check on the damn flea." He grumbled to himself as he waved good bye to Tom.

"I swear, if he OD'd on Otooro again I'm telling Simon to cut him off."

* * *

The doors to Izaya's apartment rattled with the force of the knocks, a very frustrated Shizuo standing on the other side, glaring as if to intimidate them open.

"IZAAYAAA! Open the damn door!" He pounded on the door again, trying to not break it. It would definitely put his fix-shit-I-break fund over budget. With a low growl he put his ear against the door, straining to hear any signs of life from inside.

"..Uhhhhh…nnnnnngg"

_What was that? Is that Izaya?_

"No…moooree…Noooo…."

_Shit! He sounds in trouble! Guess I'm going to be over budget…_

With one swift kick, he knocked the door off the hinges, smacking it to the ground as he rushed in to face the danger.

"Izaya! Where! ...are…you…" Coherent thought was abandoned as he tried to process the sight before him.

Izaya was stretched over the front of the bedroom door like a sacrifice at the altar, but not virgin…no definitely not a virgin. His normally alabaster skin was flushed with need, Shizuo could feel the heat radiating off his body from across the apartment. Sweat glistened over his entire form, smoothing over lithe muscles; highlighting every movement as he bucked against the door. His entire core rippled with the rocking of his hips begging for friction that wasn't there. His hardened member bobbed lewdly with his movements, the head glistening with precum that dripped down his length, sliding on to balls already tight and swollen.

"…..ooooohhhh…" A low moan bubbled in Izaya's throat escaping out of a mouth slack with need. Cheeks flushed a red that almost matched the tear filled eyes slowly opening. "Shiiiizzzzzzuuuo-chaaan….."

Shizuo almost couldn't comprehend how that one word dripped sex. It melted in his ears and ran straight to his groin, his body moving towards Izaya before his brain could even manage the directive.

"I-Izaya…What happened?" He quickly bent down to untie the straps at his ankles, trying very hard to ignore the bobbing erection in his face and the heat quickly pooling in his own pants. "Who did this to you?" He moved up to work at the straps on his wrists, while Izaya's newly freed legs wrapped around Shizuo's waist.

"nnnnghhh… Shizuo…please…" was the only reply amidst the raven's nearly constant moaning. Shizuo quickly gave up and broke the straps. With a strangled cry, Izaya threw himself on to the blonde in front of him. The sudden shift in movement forcing Shizuo to sink to the floor with Izaya straddling his lap.

"Izaya…Izaya! Wait!" Shizuo was decidedly ignored as he was pushed back against floor; Izaya sucking on his neck, grinding his naked erection against Shizuo's clothed one. "Izaya. Stop! We need to figure-"

A loud cry erupted from Izaya's mouth as he came against the both of them, staining Shizuo's vest. The bodyguard gently pushed Izaya up from him, trying to make eye contact.

"Okay, now can you stop? We need to-"

"Nooo, Shiizuuuoo…morre…"

Shizuo's eyes drifted downward and widened.

"Izaya…" _Holy Shit! What did they give him? _"You're still hard…"

*****Authors Notes: So, um wow. This stuff is actually harder to write than I thought. Sorry for the tease but this just felt right for a chapter break... I'll get the hang of it eventually.**

**Oh! and shameful reader! The banana was a deep throating reference, it's..erm..well it's a type of blow job... I think I may have just blushed having to write that. Sorry if that didn't translate too well.**

**As always reviews/comments/suggestions/tips are welcome!  
**


	3. The Beast

**Author Notes: I apologize for any confusion with the last chapter with the apartment set up. In my head I saw the bedroom door (which had our very distraught and sexy informant attached to it) situated opposite of the entryway door with the Izaya's classically furnished living room in between them. Hope that helps! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Izaya whimpered and curled his head on to Shizuo's neck. "Please…" ghosting his lips against the blonde's skin. "Please…" pressing a kiss against his neck he began to work his way down the corded muscles. "Please…" Kiss. "Please…" Kiss. "Fuck me…" Izaya licked the hollow of his neck, eliciting a small groan from the man underneath him. He worked at the spot with tongue and teeth while his hands fumbling at his lover's pants. Too desperate to bother with formalities the raven simply unzipped and pulled Shizuo's length out the front of his boxers.

"Izaya…" Shizuo growled as he felt the raven scooting lower on his body. '_God Damnit!'_ Shizuo cursed inwardly. '_Why did this man have to be so fucking sexy?_ _It would be wrong to take advantage of him in a situation like this? Wouldn't it?'_ He raised his head to look down at the informant currently between his legs, hand on his dick, red eyes glazed over with lust and need. Another groan built in his throat as Izaya pumped his member. The blonde opened his mouth; gathering up the last of his resolve to keep things from going nay further, when Izaya slipped the tip of his penis into the hot cavern of his mouth. Any ideas Shizuo had of stopping were wiped away by Izaya's tounge sliding across his sensitive skin, teasing his slit, increasing the heat in his body ten-fold. '_This is the best way to help Izaya anyways…' _Shizuo assured himself, with a grunt he wrapped his fingers in the raven locks and silently encouraged him to go deeper.

Izaya complied. Loosening his jaw, he allowed the saliva that had been building in his mouth to slowly slide down Shizuo's length, spreading it down with his hands until the entire shaft glistened. He pressed his mouth back down on to shizou, feeling the hard skin slide in before coming to a halt at the back of his throat. Normally this where Izaya would have trouble, there was just so much of Shizuo, that bringing the beast's cock fully into his mouth had him gagging (or embarrassingly vomiting after a few very botched attempts). However, Namie's love potion wouldn't allow him to stop, not when there was so much more of this delicious warmth to go. He lifted his head slightly before proceeding to push back down, relishing Shizuo's cry as he slid further into Izaya's throat, the muscles for once working to pull the length further in. His hyper aroused body craved more, eagerly drawing in the last few inches.

"OH Gods Izaya!" Shizuo let out a strangled cry as Izaya's lips met his abdomen, tightening the fingers in his hair, fighting the nearly overwhelming urged to buck in to the convulsing heat around his member. This felt way to fucking good. "Gaaaahhhh….Izaya… Fuck!"

Izaya stayed with his mouth pressed against Shizuo's body, allowing the instinctive swallowing to do the work, relishing the feel of having Shizuo sheathed fully down his throat before slowly easing his mouth up. He rolled his eyes up to look at the moaning blonde as the last few inches slipped out of his mouth, a string of saliva still connecting them.

"Shit…" he managed to gasp, "Have you been practicing?"

The smaller man snickered, "Just for you Shizuo-chan." He bent over to go back to work on Shizuo's member before said blond stopped him with a grunt.

"Come here." He pulled Izaya up into his mouth for a sloppy kiss before turning him around in a 69. "Suck me." A command that Izaya readily accepted, sending a loud moan around the length as Shizuo returned the favor. The raven felt like melting as Shizuo's wet tounge began to run circles around the tip. The extra sensitive skin sending shivers up his body and blinding him with pressure. He couldn't concentrate on his end of the arraignment, lifting his head to let out an aroused cry.

"OOHHH..Please! Shizuo! Don't stop!" The cry quickly turned to a snarl as the delicious warmth removed itself from his arching prick. His rage contorted expression looked down to see a smirking blonde sucking on his fingers.

"My, my I haven't seen you this demanding since Shrina accidentally turned you into a cat."

Izaya opened up his mouth for some snarky reply, but the drug-induced fire pulsed through his body making him growl and push his ass further toward Shizuo. Chuckling, the ex-bartender went back to his ministrations, slipping a wet finger towards the puckered entrance above him. The resulting cry from his lover as his finger pushed in made the blond suck all the more harder. "Shiz…Shiz…I…"As Izaya's breathing increased, Shizuo could feel the dick in his mouth get impossibly harder as the raven's orgasm spilled down his throat. The blonde drank him down to the last drop but the ravens prick maintained the same stiffness. Still marveling at the tenacity of this arousal, Shizuo slipped another finger into Izayas twitching ass, stretching the tight entrance.

The normally patient informant couldn't take it, his body demanding so much more than these fingers could give him.

"Mmm, Shizuo that's enough…" Izaya pulled his body away, turning to face him before placing his ass above the blondes throbbing member.

"But you're not prepped…"

Izaya gave a low throaty chuckle. "That's cute Shizu-chan..." before dropping himself to the hilt in one swift movement. Both men let out a cry, but Izaya began his lewd bounce before they could even catch their breath.

"uhgnn…you're fucking tight…" The body guard had to close his eyes and concentrate on holding back the tide of pleasure that threatened to overtake him. The raven's ass didn't want to let his cock go, gripping his dick he slid out, before readily accepting him back in, each push building the tight coil in his groin. _Fuck! Stupid flea might actually out do me this time!_

"uuugh…Izaya…"

"Hmm…and I thought I was uke in this relationship…" Shizuo's eyes snapped open, the moment of bliss replaced with the stirrings of anger.

"What did you say flea?"

Izaya smirked, as much as he loved the look he could bring to his beloved's face, this is not what he needed now.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I was the one who got fucked here. Maybe I finally blew my little protozoan's mind…" Izaya leaned forward, his mouth hovering over Shizuo's "Did I finally tame the beast?"

A deep rumble began in the blondes chest "…IZAYAA!.."

"Awww, Did I hurt Shizzy's widdle Fee-AHHHH..!" A scream was torn from his lips as strong hands speared him back down on to the waiting member. The raven tried to create some semblance of rhythm but it was useless to fight the bruising strength of the hands that controlled his hips, the pounding force of the hips that thrust up in time. He screamed again as his prostate took a direct hit.

"Scream for me flea…" The blonde managed to growl out during his thrusting. "Scream like the bitch you are…" His hips bucking up again into the man above him.

"Shizuo!" a panted cry came from above him.

The blonde paused for a moment adjusting his hips, the tightening of his fingers the only warning "I said SREAM!" before he slammed back into him, maintaining the approximate speed of a jack hammer as he pounded Iazaya's ass on top of his hips.

"SHIZUUUUAHHH!" Izaya's cry met with Shizuo's own as both men released. Izaya's splurted out onto Shizuo's chest and jaw, while the blondes own cum dribbled down the side of his cock.

The raven collapsed to the side, not even registering the white liquid dripping from between his check.

"I guess," he panted, "even monster boyfriends can learn new tricks…"

"You piss me off…"

Both men lay on the tile relearning how to breathe, until Izaya looked down and groaned, "Are you fucking serious!?" his carmine eyes looking down at the still standing member.

The blonde chuckled, "Well that's good, I might have felt bad in the morning for continuing if you weren't still excited."

The informant, whose legs still had not regained all of their feeling, stared with wide eyes, "C..continuing?"

Shizuo gave a fierce grin that was more a baring of teeth "I'll show you tame…"

With a startled gasp, Izaya was swept up bridal style and carried into the bedroom.

* * *

**Notes! This is much more difficult than I imagined, Or maybe I'm just writing too much. This is my first time writing smut, hopefully it wasn't to terribly awkward. I want to do these guys justice. Fluff ahead!**

**As always, please feel free to leave any comments and suggestions! Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Bag

*****Apologies. It took a bit longer than intended. Damn life getting in the way...But with out further adieu, please enjoy the final chapter of Aphrodisiac.*****

* * *

The teeth and nails lasted through their second round. And their third. By the fourth round, their bodies rolled together in a slow and sinuous rhythm. Shizuo lay on top of his brunette lover, head barely touching the bend of Izaya's shoulder. He could feel their breaths intermingling, low moans hanging softly in the air, gaining in substance until Shizuo could practically draw them into his mouth. There was a quiet intensity growing, something apart from the physical fire they always found themselves in. His instincts told him so, but his mind could not quite pull the concept. With a small shift, he brought his mouth up to the informants alternating between sweet kisses and soft moans.

The brunette responded by slowly dragging his fingers down the blondes sides, marveling at the play of muscles. His entrance was now slick and open, coated thoroughly with the results of their earlier encounters, allowing his blonde move smoothly in and out of him. His red eyes looked down to take in a sight he rarely saw. Normally, they came together as two tigers fighting in the night, pure instinct and guided violence, a terrible beauty only perceived by the viewer but lost to the participants. But here, in this bubble of time, Izaya was able to focus and marvel at the beauty that was them. He looked down to take in his own toned stomach, his engorged erection lying tight against him, precum leaking out the tip in time with the thrusts into him. He could see Shizuo's length disappearing and reappearing with each coil of muscle from the hot body above him, stimulating his prostate when the space between them would close. He dragged his eyes away from the wonderful sight below him to stare up in to caramel eyes above him. They were full of an emotion that he couldn't quite understand but he was sure it was reflected back his eyes as well.

For months they had been doing this dance, a whirlwind of sex and heated fights, of jealous rages and protective battles. They were drawn to each other physically like moths to the flame, never sure if this would be the time they finally reach the light or if they would burst into flame. Yet they could never pull themselves away, and as their bodies began to heat once more, they found themselves on the brink of salvation or disaster.

Their breaths hitched as their minds finally caught up to the realization their bodies had come to so long ago.

"I..Izaya…"

"Shi..Shizu.."

Both sets of eyes widened trying to get the words out before they were rendered speechless. Their bodies increased in speed, not sure which release they needed more. As the pressure around them grew, Shizuo gasped trying once more to pull the words from his mouth.

"Izaya…" his hips deepened their angle, trying to speak the words the blonde couldn't, "I…lo~"

The pressure around them burst, sending Izaya arching back into Shizuo with a scream, cum spraying on his chest. The blonde man echoed with his own erotic cry and released, sheathed deep within his lover. He took a moment to admire the cum splattered man underneath him, the brunette's member mercifully growing soft for the first time this night. He leaned down and kissed one of the many love marks on his lover's neck and, with a sigh, pulled out and fell to the side bringing the informant closer to him.

Izaya wiggled in his lovers arms, turning, (despite his body's numerous complaints)towards his partner. "Shizu-chan…" He searched the bodyguards face, looking for that same elusive emotion that had been there just moments before. The mocha eyes before him softened into a small smile.

"Yeah flea?"

The informant snuggled into the blonde's chest taking reassurance in what he had seen.

"I love you…"

The next words came softly, sending the smaller man to sleep with a smile tugging at his lips.

"I love you too flea…"

* * *

Morning came quietly, the blonde bartender awakening first and sliding out from under his sleeping lover. He stretched out the sore from his muscles and he took stock of the man beside him. Most of the red hickeys had begun to sink back into the pale skin, but some stood out in shocking relief the red darkening to purple, blood blisters pooling at the surface. The blonde felt a tad bit guilty about the physical damage he caused his lover during their encounters, but mostly it was a sense of pride over his marks.

He placed his hand over a set of bruises on the other man's arm. He could hear scream that tore had been from Izaya's throat the night before as he shoved his face into the mattress, entering him suddenly from behind. He pulled the brunette's arms back behind him, the strangled yelp only spurring on his thrusts. The warm cavern around his cock became unbelievably tighter, trying to milk him before he was ready to end it. Izaya's cries only increased in lust as Shizuo pulled his arms back even further, lifting the thin torso from the bed to slam with hard purpose driven thrusts. He could still taste the sweat he had licked from Izaya's shoulder as the informant sprayed his released on to the sheets.

Yep, it was definitely pride.

With a last look, he shook himself from the memory and padded over to the kitchen to start on breakfast. It wasn't long before the smell of food roused his counterpart, who came into the kitchen walking with a limp and looking a bit worse for wear.

"Aren't we domestic this morning Shizuo-chan?" he sang in his typical mocking voice.

"Shut it. You're just grumpy 'cause your ass is sore. Now eat." He slid a plate in front of the informant. "What did happen yesterday?"

Izaya sighed and began to pick at his food. "Namie overreacted. Typical woman stuff" he scoffed.

"You mean typical Izaya stuff." The blonde retorted, "You can be pretty annoying. But you know this sort of thing wouldn't happen if you had me around more often…"

Izaya perked up and sauntered around the table to wrap his arms around Shizuo's neck. "Ooohh? Does Shizu-chan want to move in with me?" he purred into the blonde's ear.

The bodyguard looked away, blushing a deep red, as he tried to shrug out from Izaya's arms. "No…I'm just saying I wouldn't have to keep saving your ass from Yakuza and bad guys and now crazy-ass secretaries!" He sighed. "Forget about it… I didn't mean it like that really…" with a grunt he stood up and started picking up the dishes, looking anywhere but the direction of the informant. Damnit! He thought last night was different. He thought that maybe there was something more, maybe it wasn't all just the drugs, maybe they really did…

"I wouldn't mind it you know…"

The barely whispered words were too close to his ear. A startled blonde looked over to find Izaya still clinging on to his neck. He had watching the intricate play of emotions far too closely.

"What'd you say flea?"

"I said," Izaya let go of his neck to wrap his arms around Shizuo's waist "I wouldn't mind having you around more often. Here. With me."

The taller man pulled back trying to catch the informants eyes. "You mean like live together?"

"No! I mean as a continuous slumber party! Of course I meant living together you protozoan! Honestly, here I am being open with a brute and all I get is idio~" The brunette rant was cut short by two soft lips on his own.

"Sure." The blonde cupped Izayas' face in his hands. "I love you."

"I love you too," Izaya's small genuine smile turned into a wide grin as he threw his hands in the air, "WHEEEE! SHIZOU-CHAN'S GUNNA BE MY LOVEGUARD! WHEEEEE" he proceeded to run around his apartment with his maniacal laughter.

"Shut it flea!" Shizuo scooped up the slightly insane informant "It's just to keep you out of trouble" he mumbled as he drew him in for deeper kiss.

* * *

The following work day found Namie silently slipping in to Izaya's apartment, trying very carefully to not alert the hopefully sleeping informant to her presence. She had accidentally left the lingerie ad she so desperately wanted.

"Namie!" The raven haired woman flinched. "You came to work today!"

"I just forgot something Orihara."

"Ah yes…" The informant smirked, "Your present for Seiji..." He waved his hand nonchalantly in the direction of the desk. On top sat a pink Victoria Secret bag. Namie's eyes widened and she quickly made her way over. "Consider it a present for a job well done… Your assignments are on the desk as well. I'll be in with my loveguard if you need me..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Namie paused at the strange voice coming from the bedroom, but shook it off as she eagerly tore into the bag. Finally! Seiji would be~ She blinked at the contents of the bag before her face contorted in anger.

"Orihara you bastard!"

On her desk sat a set of anal beads.

And a bag of tea.

* * *

*****And there you have it my first fan fic! Please feel free to review/comment/suggest/dance as you see fit. Thanks for reading!*****


End file.
